


Little Lover

by BabyyCakess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 18 and Sam is a cute, small, twinky 14 yr old. 
> 
> title is from the AC/DC song of the same name (Dean would be proud)
> 
> this is smut and I'm still kinda new at writing stuff like this so /hides

"D-Dean!" Sam gasps.

He's balancing precariously on his knees on the bathroom counter, ass sticking out, face pressed against the cold glass of the mirror. Dean is behind him, holding him steady and panting harshly.

"You want it, Sammy?" Dean teases, his cock pressing right up against Sam's open hole but not yet pushing in. 

"Please..."

Sam can feel how tense Dean is and he risks a glance at the mirror so he can see the look on Dean's face. Torn between chasing pleasure and dragging this out.

"Beg for it, baby."

Sam feels it when Dean's dick blurts out another drop of pre-come and his breath catches in his throat when he feels Dean smearing it in and around his loose hole, marking him.

"Please, Dean. Please, fuck. I need it so bad, want your cock in me--" 

He almost sobs when Dean starts pressing in, so slowly it's torturous but it's perfect. 

"Gah--feel so full. Dean, oh my god..."

Dean sucks a mark on Sam's neck, panting against the soft skin as he bottoms out. His hands are gripping Sam's hips so tightly there will be bruises later but Sam doesn't mind at all. He cherishes them, presses fingers against all the marks Dean leaves on his body and prays they never fade. 

"Love you so much, baby. Feel so fucking good; always so fucking perfect with you, Sam," Dean mutters as he slams his cock in again, hitting Sam's sweet spot every time, making Sam lose his mind. 

Sam's speechless, breath punched out of him as Dean fucks him hard, uses him. 

"Look at yourself, Sammy," Dean growls into Sam's ear. 

Sam obeys, staring into the mirror and seeing his own eyes, wild and lust blown. His hair is a mess, sweaty and sticking up in places, but he feels sexy.

He sees Dean's face in the mirror, half-lidded green eyes, mouth open and panting. Sam's happy to recognize the furrowed brow and intense look of concentration and awe.

It's Dean's 'I'm about to come' face and Sam loves it. 

"Dean--" 

Dean's fingers come up to tease at Sam's pink nipples and Sam arches back into the thrusts as Dean goes harder, his hips slapping against Sam's soft skin. 

"God, Sam. Fuck fuck fuck, baby, I'm gonna--"

"Do it, Dean," Sam whimpers as he reaches down to stroke his own dick. 

He's so close, he doesn't need much. Just--he really loves it when Dean loses control. 

"Come in me, please..."

Dean grunts, hips stuttering and he bites down softly on Sam's shoulder. Sam feels Dean's dick twitch and is almost overwhelmed by the wet bursts he feels. 

Sam's orgasm surprises him with its intensity, his hole clenching, making Dean cry out as his sensitive dick is milked.

There's a few moments of silence, basking in the pleasure. Neither one of them moves.

Then Dean presses a kiss to the mark he left on Sam's shoulder as he carefully pulls out and he turns Sam around to admire the drying come on Sam's chest. 

Dean picks him up and Sam's legs go around his waist, arms circling Dean's neck, their lips coming together like magnets.

"I love you," Sam sighs against Dean's plush lips.

"Love you too, baby boy." 

Sam nuzzles Dean's shoulders, silently admiring the freckles sprinkled there. 

"Wanna go again, old man?" Sam teases. 

"You're kidding," Dean laughs.

But Dean's face lights up, hopeful, and he starts walking towards the bed, subsequently dropping Sam down onto it. 

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Sam pulls his long legs up, showing Dean his pink hole, leaking come.

Dean licks his lips, eyes darkening.

"Fuck...Sam--"

"Come on, De," Sam moans as he lets come drip out, then pushes it back in with his finger. "We've still got hours left til Dad gets home."

Dean looks at the clock on the wall and grins.

"Just remember you asked for it, baby boy."

Sam laughs as Dean hovers over him, leaning down for another kiss. 

"Bring it on," Sam says. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved <33


End file.
